Whispers in Time
by Flipfloppey
Summary: Kenny and Max discover not everything is at seems, as their entire world turns on its head. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Past and Present is on hiatus. Enjoy this tale.

"Are you going to spend the whole night being pissed at me?" Kenny asked, as he shifted the cruiser into park, "It's going to be a long few hours then, Max."

"I'm not mad at you," she relented, as caved, "I just wish . . . I really wish the two of you could get along."

"You deserve better," Kenny blurted out before he could stop himself.

"You only think that because you don't know him," Max insisted, "He's a great guy, Kenny. You're my best friend, I'd really like you to be happy for me."

Kenny shook his head, as he turned to look at her, "I guess I don't like the idea of not having you to drink beer with and watch bad movies with on Friday nights. You sure that you want to marry him?"

"Hey, we'll always have that," Max replied softly, "You're the only person I know that appreciates movies like Alligator and Shark Attack III. Danny . . . he really hates them, thinks that there a waste of time."

"Who could possibly think that Alligator is a waste a time? It teaches us to stay out of the sewer."

Max smiled, "An important lesson to know."

"What's that?" Kenny asked, as head lights came barreling down the road toward them.

1111

Danny Shreve paced across the floor of the apartment, as he kept a watchful eye on the clock. This is going to change he thought, once we get married Maxine won't be working all of these late nights. In fact, I don't think I want her working at all. She should be home, with me.

"My wife," he said aloud, "My perfect wife to be."

1111

"He's swerving all over the place," Max said calmly, as the car sped by them.

"Hold on. It's going to be a wild ride," Kenny said, as he hit the accelerator, "Got the plates?"

"Uh, huh," she said, as the car in front of them slowed down, "Well, at least they're stopping."

"Your turn," Kenny said, as he gestured to the vehicle.

"Thanks."

1111

"Danny, this is a surprise," Jimmy said, as he watched the man come into the station, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Maxine," he replied, "Her shift was supposed to end 10 minutes ago."

"Kenny radioed in, they're in the middle of a stop."

"Can't someone else handle it?"

Jimmy eyed him warily, "They'll be back soon enough. Why don't you have a seat?"

1111

"It's empty," Max said dumbly, as she examined the car they pulled over. Opening the door, she peered in and didn't quite believe what she was seeing. Leaving the door open, she backed away slowly.

"Max?" Kenny called, as he emerged from their patrol car.

"This is really odd," she said, as he joined her, "It's empty."

"Come on."

"No, look."

"Jesus Christ."

"It's not the only thing that is," Max said numbly, "Um, Kenny? Look?"

"What the hell is that?"

1111

"This is getting ridiculous," Danny scoffed, "I've been waiting for over an hour. Where are they? I'll go find my fiancé myself."

I'm sure that Max would love that, Jimmy thought, as he wondered what exactly she saw in this man, "I'm sending Skeeter and Thompson by, just to check on things. I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

1111

"Get back," Kenny yelled, as he pushed Max behind him.

"Somehow I don't think that is going to help," she yelled back, as he held her tight to him, "Kenny! What's happening?"

"I don't know! Don't let go, Max!"

She clung tighter to him, as the portal widened and engulfed them.

1111

"This is too weird," Skeeter said, as he examined the abandon cruiser and sedan on the side of the road, "Where is everybody?"

"I think we need to get some more people out here," Thompson said, "This is serious."

"I'm thinking kidnaping. Who knows who was in the car they pulled over. People just don't vanish."

1111

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Danny demanded, "I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not. This is police business, Danny. The best thing you can do is wait here," Jimmy said.

"I bet that asshole that she works with has something to do with this. I keep telling her all he wants is to get in her pants."

Jimmy stared at him with contempt, "I have two missing deputies to go find. Go home."

"I'm not going anywhere without my fiancé," Danny spat, "She is finished working here as of tonight. I'm not putting up with the ineptitude of this department again."

"Go to hell."

1111

"What the hell?"

"Where are we?" Kenny asked, "Max? What are you wearing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered, as they stood up slowly, "Kenny? This is a dream, or some sort of hallucination?"

He looked around the courtyard, before turning back to her, "Pinch me."

"What?" she asked, as he held out his arm, "Okay."

"Ow . . . Nothing," he said, "What happened?"

"The cars, road . . . a bright light," Max trailed off, "Where are we?"

1111

"Nothing," Jimmy said, as they returned to the station.

"They didn't just vanish," Skeeter said, "Come on."

"I ran the plates. The car belongs to a Mark Hudson, who coincidentally disappeared last month," Thompson said.

Jimmy shook his head, "I put an APB out on them."

1111

Kenny held her hand as they walked out of the courtyard, and into a small village. Holding tight to her, he swallowed.

"This is something out of a movie," Max said softly, as she watched the horse drawn carriages go down the dirt roads, "Or maybe we're just in Amish country?"

"Last I remember the Amish didn't have a castle on a hill," Kenny said, pointing off into the distance.

"Your highness. We've been looking for you. Your parents were getting worried."

"Uh, are you talking to me?" Max asked numbly.

"Yes, Princess. You and your intended were do back at the castle to get ready for the ball," the man said with a small bow, "The carriage is waiting."

"There has got to be some mistake," Kenny interjected, as Max fell speechless, "We aren't who you think we are."

"Your highness?"

"Yeah, that."

"Have you taken ill?" he asked.

"Maybe we should go with them?" Max said quietly, "Find some answers?"

"Could you give us a minute?" Kenny asked, "Me and the, uh, Princess have to . . . yeah give us a minute."

"As you wish."

"Princess?" Max asked, "I really want to wake up now. Where the hell are we?"

"It explains that dress at least," he said, as he studied the cream colored silk she was wearing, "Did we go back in time? Sucked into an alternate dimension?"

"That can't happen."

"Really? Princess?"

She shot him a dark look, "Lets say that is what happened. How do we go home again?"

Kenny nodded toward the two other men, "What about following them? See where they take us? Maybe there is a royal magician or something?"

1111

"I demand answers!" Danny spat, "That oaf ran off with my fiancé! I want to press charges."

"That isn't what happened. We don't know what happened," Jimmy said evenly, resisting the urge to slug the other man, "We're checking the surrounding area, there wasn't sign of a struggle, and we're operating under the assumption that everyone is alive."

"Then where is Maxine? She wouldn't have left me, not for him or anyone!"

"You seem pretty sure of that, Danny," Skeeter said dryly, "Why do you assume that Max left you?"

"She did no such thing! That bastard kidnaped her, and I want answers now. I want him in prison."

1111

"William, Annabelle. We were getting worried about you," a man dressed in red, velvet robes said, as they were lead into a huge room, "You were supposed to take a ride through the village, not spend all day there."

"Uh, sorry," Max said lamely, "We lost track of time."

"Annabelle, your mother is waiting for you upstairs. The two of you must start getting yourself ready for the ball. William and I have to talk about our hunt tomorrow."

"If you would follow me, your highness," a young girl said.

"Uh, sure," Max said, not wanting to separate herself from Kenny, "I'll see you later?"

"Wait," Kenny said, "Listen, we need some answers here."

"I didn't know there were questions," he replied.

"We aren't who you think we are," Max blurted out, "I'm not sure how we got here or why we are."

"My, sweet daughter. Those are just wedding jitters."

"Wedding?" Kenny asked, as he and Max exchanged a look.

"The wedding of Princess Annabelle Grace Rambaldi and Prince William George Courtland. Young people, you like to tease an old man? Annabelle, your mother is waiting. I'm sure William can wait on seeing you until the ball."

Max nodded numbly, as she reluctantly followed the girl out of the room, "Uh, bye."

"Women," he said, "Now, William. The hunt tomorrow. The last one before you marry my daughter. You have to make her proud, and bring back a big trophy."

"I'm sure she'll like that."

1111

"You look lovely, Annabelle."

Max looked at the woman who was apparently her mother in this strange world, before turning back to her reflection. Ignoring the searing pain that the corset was causing, she had to admit that she looked pretty good. Fingering the blue velvet gown thoughtfully, "I guess I do."

"It's time to go downstairs."

1111

"I've been doing a lot of research on this," Carter said, "People just vanishing lately."

"If you mention aliens," Jimmy warned him.

Carter shook his head, "These people that disappeared lately, there have been 12 total that vanished out of the blue in this area, over the past month."

"And?" Jimmy asked.

"What if they didn't vanish? What if they're someplace else?"

1111

"My god," Kenny said under his breath, as he watched Max make her entrance with her parents, "Max."

Sucking in a breath, he took in the sight of her clad in blue velvet and silk, with her hair all done up in ringlets. She does look like a princess, he thought, as he studied the jewels dripping from her. She caught his gaze, and smiled slightly. And she knows she looks good, he thought, as her father led her over to him.

"If you two would lead us in the first dance," the King said, as the music started up.

Kenny merely nodded, as he took Max into his arms, "You look amazing, Annabelle."

"You look pretty good yourself, William" she said quietly.

"So," he said, "We're supposed to get married in two days? You know what I'm supposed to do tomorrow? Slay a dragon. For you."

"Dragons aren't real," Max replied, "Well at least they aren't in our world. Do you know how to do that?"

"What are you going to do with a dragon head?"

Max let out a giggle, "This is ridiculous!"

"Oh it isn't," a voice said from behind them, "If the royal highnesses would come with me. I'll explain it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Kenny demanded, still holding Max close to him.

"I'll be happy to explain everything to you, but first we have to get away from these people," he said, "I will see you two in the garden in five minutes. It's right outside that door."

"What do you think?" Max asked, as they watched the stranger weave through the crowd.

"It's either him, or slay a dragon tomorrow," Kenny said dryly, "Followed by a wedding. Not that I'd mind being married to you, if you were going to look like this everyday."

"Yeah? You want to try wearing a corset?"

Kenny had to smile, as he brushed a curl off of her face, "Not something I ever gave much thought too. Well your highness, should be waltz over in that direction?"

"Anything for my prince," she replied, as they slowly made their way toward the terrace, "Do you think that they'll miss us in there?"

Kenny shrugged, as they walked out into the moonlight garden, "This is more important. Think he can tell us how to get home?"

"I hope so."

"Ah, I see that you have decided to join me," he said, as he stepped out in the moonlight, "Princess Annabelle and Prince William, it's a pleasure. Sadly, it's not who you really are."

Kenny pulled Max closer to him, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Marbruk, a wizard. I'm the one that brought you here."

"And where is here?" Max asked, "The king said Ital, but."

"Yes it is Ital. This place, you could call it an alternate dimension. Full of magic and evil."

"So why are we here?" Kenny asked, sounding a lot more calm then he felt.

"You're here to go on a quest. Our dimension is being taken over, and none of our knights have been able to stop it. That is why the wizards are pulling people in here from your dimension, to stop the evil. To restore peace and harmony before it's too late."

"Uh, huh," Max said, "Can we wake up now?"

"Ah, you don't believe me," Marbruk said.

"Why us?" Kenny asked.

"We've tried many types of people. People in your military, doctors, scientists, and they all failed. We decided to try the law, and you two happened to stumble upon my portal first."

"The others," Max asked, "The others that you brought here, what happened to them?"

"They didn't finish the quest."

"And that means?"

"They died," Kenny answered, "You're killing people? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"If this evil overttakes our dimension, it will spill into yours. It will overtake the universe," Marbruk said, "And I doubt you want that."

"Why not just get someone with a tank?" Max asked, "Why this whole charade?"

"Making you royalty? Italy disdains people who aren't from here, they suspect them of being evil. The real Princess and Prince were taken by the evil, so it seemed natural to have you stand in for them," Marbruk said.

"This is crazy," Kenny stated, "Just tell us how to get home."

Marbruk shook his head, "Sorry. You can't. There is a quest first.

**2222**

"Morell should be here soon," Jimmy said, as he rubbed his temples, "And I don't want to hear about your ideas of other places, Carter."

"It's a viable theory," he insisted, "Alternate dimensions."

"I like it better than Danny's theory about Kenny kidnapping Max," Skeeter admitted, "That man is insane."

**2222**

"We're not doing your quest," Kenny spat, "Max? Lets go."

"Kenny, I don't think we really have a choice," she said quietly.

"The princess is right," Marbruk said, "You don't have a choice. You refuse, and you'll be stuck here forever."

"Fine," Kenny said, "What do we need to do?"

Marburk removed a map from his robes, and handed it over, "This shows the trail that you must follow. Along the way you have to collect seven orbs, together they form what you need to defeat the evil, on top of the highest cliff."

"Uh, how far did everyone else get?" Max asked.

Marbruk frowned, "The farthest? Three, I believe, before his death. Good luck to you."

**2222**

"This is where the cruiser was found?" Morell asked, as they went back out to the site of the disappearnce, "This is the middle of nowhere, Sheriff. How long was it before there last transmission and the arrival of the other deputies."

"A half hour, maybe less."

"No footprints, no drag trail, tire marks," Morell said, "Anything get picked up on their video camera?"

"It went dead," Jimmy said, "The last thing on it was Max approaching the car."

"Interesting," Morell mused.

**2222**

"Now what?" Kenny asked, "How does he do that?"

"Is this the start of the trail?" Max asked, as she looked around the green valley around him, "I think I miss the castle already."

"You would think that someone who could open portrals and transplant us anywhere he wanted could fight off this great evil. We're cops, Max, not . . . knights or whatever."

Max picked up the satchel from the ground, "He gave us food and some clean clothes at least, and a horse. I'm glad to be out of that corset at least, although I'm not sure I can ride a horse in this skirt."

"I've never ridden one," Kenny replied, "I guess we better get going? To the, uh, Mayahaluca? What the hell is that?"

"I guess we're going to find out."

**2222**

"They're just gone, Jill," Jimmy said, "It's like they fell off of the planet. If anything happened to them, I won't be able to live with myself. They wouldn't have just run off, and left us all here to worry."

"Of course not."

"I'd rather that be the case though, instead of having something happen to them."

"You'll find them, were ever they are."

"Even Carter is starting to sound plausible. Talking about other dimensions, and Danny Shreve harassing everyone. What does Max see in that guy?"

**2222**

"According to the map, that is the Mayahaluca," Max said, as she pointed toward the waterfall in front of her.

"Any clue what we do next?" Kenny asked, as they made their way closer, "Look for some orb? Some how I don't think it's going be that easy."

"It's pretty at least," Max said, as she gazed around at the greenery and the crystal clear water surrounding them, "It's something out of a fairy tale."

"And I guess it's my job to make sure the Princess gets home safely?"

"The Princess is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"I know she is," Kenny said, smiling at her, "Should we start looking? Shit! Max, duck!"

They dove to the ground, as the boulders crashed around them.

"More?" a voice growled, "Marbruk sends more? He is more dumb than we realized!"

"What the hell is that?" Max asked, as she stared up at the creature standing above them.

"And I suppose that you're here to take the orb? I'll offer you a trade. The orb for this fetching creature."

"You don't touch her," Kenny spat, as he lept to his feet. Eight feet tall, hairy, big teeth, what the hell is this, he thought, and this is the first one?

"So you'd rather die? Sounds like plan to me," the creature growled, as Kenny raised the sword, "Silly humans. You really don't have a choice."

Max looked up at the trees surrounding them, before turning back to the creature advancing on Kenny. The rocks split some of the trunks, she thought, all they need is a little push. Taking a step back, she picked up the other sword and swung it at the first one, "Kenny! Move!"

Seeing her whack the trunk again, he dove out of the way as the tree collasped onto the monster in front of them.

"Did I get it?" Max asked, as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Oh, yeah," Kenny said, as he looked at the ooze seeping out from under the tree.

"Kenny, look," Max said softly, as the orb appeared in front of them, "Wow. I somehow thought it would be bigger. It looks like a marble."

"You want to take it? I'd say you earned it."

Max nodded, as she slid it into the satchel, "Six more? Thanks."

"For what?"

She smiled at him, "For not offering me up for trade."

"He'd be a step up for your fiancé."

**2222**

"I don't want to answer that," Jimmy groaned, at the knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jill offered, as she moved toward the front door, "Danny."

"I need to speak to your husband," he demanded, "And know why he isn't out looking for Maxine right now."

**2222**

Max stared at him for a long moment, "I can't believe that you're bringing this up. Here of all places."

"Oh come on, Max. I was kidding."

"Comparing Danny to that thing? Yeah, you're hilarious."

"Fine, forget it," Kenny said, "We should go."

"Yeah we should."

**2222**

"Why?" Jimmy asked, "There isn't anything else we can do right now, Danny."

"She's been kidnapped! We're supposed to get married in two weeks! This is unacceptable."

**2222**

"You still mad?" Kenny asked, as they rode in silence down the path.

"Yes."

"Ah, Max. In all of this, that's what you're mad about? Look at us. We're in some alternate dimension, on a quest to save the universe from being taken over by evil, and you're ticked at me for not liking your fiancé?"

She groaned, "Okay, okay."

"We okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Kenny? You know what is really strange? I haven't really thought about him, Danny, since we've been here."

"We've been busy."

She shook her head, "Wouldn't a normal person think about the man she is going to marry in two weeks?"

"Max, we're trapped in an alternate dimension. I think he'll forgive you."

"Do you think that we'll get to go home again?"

"I'm not planning on dying here. Neither are you."

Max smiled at him, as she looked up at the sky, "It's starting to get dark. What the hell? Is that what you were supposed to slay?

Kenny watched the winged beast fly overhead, "What do you bet that we meet up with it again later?"

"That wouldn't be shocking."

"Do you want to make camp? I don't want to be wandering around here in the dark."


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny woke up, as the sun came up over the rise. Looking down at a sleeping Max, he tightened his arms around her still form.

"Mmm," she groaned, as she snuggled in closer, "What time is it?"

"My watch stopped working."

She cracked her eyes open, "I was hoping this was some sort of nightmare that I would be waking up from."

"You want me to pinch you this time?"

Max smiled, as she sat up, "Look at that sunrise. It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is," he agreed, as he looked at the orange and pink light reflecting off her skin and face, "Max?"

"Kenny?" she replied, as she turned back to look at him, "What is it?"

He shook his head, and pulled back slightly, "Maybe we should get going?"

"Okay," she agreed, as she studied him for a moment and wondered what caused that shadow to cross his face, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, as he pulled her up, and found himself reluctant to let go of her hand, "You?"

"As fine as I can be."

**3333**

"It's been almost 48 hours," Jimmy said, "And there still isn't any sign of them."

Morell shook his head, "It's national news, Sheriff. Two missing police officers, just vanishing the way they did. If they're out there, someone will recognize them."

"That's the problem," Carter said, as he knocked on the door, "They aren't out there."

"Carter, don't start."

"No listen," he insisted, as he beckoned the two teenage boys inside, "They were there when Max and Kenny vanished."

**3333**

"The Gorge of Selladon?" Max said.

"Well, this is something," Kenny replied, as they came to the enormous crack in the earth that was filled with lava, "Now what?"

"Cross it?"

"Max, the thing is 50 feet wide. What are we supposed to do? Jump?"

She shot him a dark look, "And what is your bright idea? I don't see a way around it. I'm actually waiting for some sort of lava monster to pop out of it."

"I think each place will be different. We killed that troll thing before . . ."

She nodded thoughtfully, "So one way or another we have to cross it. Figure out a way to . . . Kenny?"

"Max!" he yelled, from the other side, "Max!"

"What are you doing? How did you get over there?" she yelled back.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Now what?"

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

"It's 50 feet! I'll fall!"

"Max, I somehow got over here. I don't think the laws of physics apply here!"

"You really want to take that chance?"

"It's getting wider! Now or never, Max! Come on! You can do this! Trust me!"

"I do trust you," she shouted back, "Okay, one, two, three."

Taking a deep breath, she leapt from the edge.

**3333**

"Matthew?" Jimmy barked, "You were there? Why?"

"You saw what happened?" Morell demanded, "What took you so long to come in?"

"It was so weird," Matthew said, "We weren't supposed to be there."

"No kidding," Jimmy spat, "You were supposed to be doing your homework!"

"Tell them," Carter insisted.

"We watched the cops pull the car over, and Max approach the car," he began, "Kenny came out and joined her . . . and then . . ."

"There was this bright flash of light, and it . . . it swallowed them up."

**3333**

"I got you!" Kenny cried, as he held tight to Max, "I'm not letting go!"

"Oh, god, Kenny," she whispered, as they stumbled away from the edge and then collapsed on the dirt, "How . . . What is this place?"

"Somewhere that you can jump over 50 foot, lave filled gorges?" he said, not releasing her from his arms yet, "I almost shit my pants."

She buried her head in his neck, "Me too . . . I really didn't think . . ."

"I know."

She looked up, "This place, it's magic."

He smoothed her hair back, "Yeah, it is."

"I don't think that I can move."

"Good," Kenny said, as he held her close, "I really don't want to let you go."

Max snuggled in closer, as he tightened his arms around her, "Your heart is beating so fast."

"I was so scared that you were going to fall."

She shook her head, "I knew you would catch me."

He kissed the top of her head, "We make a pretty good team. We always have."

She smiled up at him, "That's why we're going to make it through this."

"Look," Kenny said, as an orb appeared in front of them, "Number two."

**3333**

"This is ridiculous," Jimmy sputtered, "You're saying that my deputies got sucked into some sort of bright light?"

"It's called a portal, Jimmy," Carter interjected, "To a different dimension."

"This whole town is insane," Morell added, "A portal? More likely that they ran off together."

"We saw it," Matthew said, "It happened. I heard them screaming, Dad."

"If what you're saying is true," Jimmy trailed off, "It can't be true."

"Where did they go?" Matthew asked, "Are they coming back?"

"There has to be a way to open a portal," Carter added, "If there was one that came here, why can't we make one for them to come back in?"

**3333**

"We should get going," Max said softly, as Kenny slid the second orb into the bag.

He nodded, as he pulled her to her feet, "You're still shaking."

"So are you," she countered, as she leaned on him as they made their way away from the gorge, "Somehow I don't think that we have a long time to recover before our next challenge."

He kissed the top of her head again, "Ssh, don't think about it yet."

"What do you think is coming next?"

"Dragons? Volcanos? Three headed cyclops? I don't think that we can really predict any of this. It isn't even our world."

"What do you think is going on in our world? What do people think happened to us? We replaced people here, do you think . . . do they even realize that we're gone?"

"The people here, Annabelle and William, they were taken by this evil."

"So there wasn't anyone to replace us . . . We just vanished into thin air. That's strange, even for Rome."

"We're going to have a story to tell when we get home."

"Who is going to believe us? Got sucked into a portal, killed a troll, jumped over a gorge, and who knows what else?"

"Got to be royalty for a few hours. Almost got married."

Max giggled, "Could you imagine? Is a marriage in an alternate dimension legal back home?"

"You'd have made a beautiful princess."

Max fingered the dirt streaked clothes she was wearing, "Maybe after I clean myself up."

"You're gorgeous," he insisted, as he wiped the mud from her face, "Even covered in dirt."

She picked the leaf out of his hair, "You don't look to bad yourself. My prince."

"Max," he practically whispered, as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I . . ."

"Ssh," she whispered back, as he leaned in closer so that their foreheads were touching, "It's okay."

"I have to tell you something."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I . . ." he trailed off, "I want . . ."

"Duck!" Max yelled, as she pulled him down on the ground, "What the hell was that?"

They stared at the giant blade swinging at the entrance to cave they happened upon.

**3333**

"Portals?" Morell repeated, "Are you people totally insane?"

"I have books on it," Carter insisted.

"We're not opening any portals," Jimmy added.

"So you want Kenny and Max to just suffer, where ever they are?"

**3333**

"I think it means that we're in the right place," Kenny said, as they stayed low to the ground an crawled underneath the swinging blade, "Not one minute of peace, right?"

"It's dark in here. Marbruk didn't give us a flashlight or a torch?"

"Stay close," Kenny said, as their hands found each other again, "I don't want either of us getting lost in here."

"Believe me, neither do I," Max said, as she rummage in their bag with her free hand, "Ahh, a lantern."

"Marbruk was thorough," Kenny said, as a dim light filled the cave, "You okay, Princess?"

"I never thought I was claustrophobic," Max said quietly, as they walked hand in hand through the narrow passage, "Maybe we just have to walk through here?"

"You're not that naive."

"Just trying to think positively. What was that?"

"Ssh." he said, as the noise grew louder, "It's probably what we're here for. Shit! Max!"

"Kenny?" she whispered, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position after their slide downward.

"You okay? Where are we now?"

"Some sort of chamber. Look at the walls, they look like they're made out of diamonds. They're beautiful."

"Do you see a way out? Or where we came in?"

She shook her head, "Some sort of secret passageway? Are we just supposed to wait for something to happen? I really think we should find a way out of here."

"No argument. Think we can bust through the walls?"

"It's worth a try," Max agreed, as he removed the sword from his belt.

"Oh, crap," Kenny spat, as the sword snapped in two at the first blow, "Double crap. What is that?"

"Water," Max said flatly, "It's filling up with water."

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"Great way of stating the obvious."

"You want to fight, or not drown in some cave?"

"Why don't we get out of here?" Max agreed, "Where is the water coming from? Could we plug the hole?"

"There," Kenny said, as he stuffed the end of the sword in the crack, "Another one."

Max looked up toward the ceiling, "We came from up there, there has to be a way to get through the top, we just need to get up there."

"I think we're going to be swimming up there soon enough. The sword couldn't break through it, Max. What else do we have?"

"Fire? Could we burn through it, before the water puts out the flames?"

"Get on my shoulders," Kenny said, as he handed her the lantern, "You should be able to reach it. I got you."

Max took a deep breath, as she steadied herself on top of him, "Okay. Got it. Keep your fingers crossed."

**3333**

"Where would you open this portal of yours?" Morell asked, "Or even know if it was to the right place? I can't believe that I'm asking this."

"According to my book, certain places open to certain dimensions. If we go back to where they got sucked in, maybe we can suck them out," Carter suggested.

"Or something else out. Who knows what exists in these dimensions."

"You two are serious?" Jimmy asked, "You're really going to try this?"

"I want to bring my friends home," Carter replied, "Don't you?"

**3333**

Max coughed, as smoke filled the top of the cavern, "It's on fire."

Kenny pulled her down into the chest deep water, "Good job."

"I think it's working," she whispered, as the first rocks fell around them, "Watch your head. I think getting knocked unconscious and drowning here . . . I think I would have rather gotten eaten by the troll."

"Swim," Kenny said, as the water continued to rise.

"Oh shit!" Max cried, as the ceiling crashed around them, "Kenny, we're not alone in here!"

"What the hell is that?" he yelped, as they kicked toward the small opening up top.

"Alternate dimension shark?" she retorted, tearing her gaze from the giant, red, fish, swimming up toward them, "I swear that it's smiling at us!"

"Or showing us those teeth! There's an opening! Max, go!"

Pulling herself over the ledge, she grabbed his hand, "Kenny! Now!"

"Get back," he yelled, as she pulled him up, practically on top of her.

"Get the hell away!" Max yelled, as the creature pulled itself over the edge as well, and water sloshed over the edge, "There isn't anyplace to go.!

"Climb!" Kenny countered, as he pointed to the rock wall.

"Not without you!" she argued, as she tossed the still burning oil lantern at the creature. Flames erupted around them, and a terrible screech echoed through the cave.

"The whole place is going up!" Kenny yelled, as the scent of burning flesh filled the cave.

"I see sunlight!" Max cried, as they pulled themselves up the wall, as flames licked their feet, "God that smell!"

"A few more feet!" Kenny replied, as they reached the opening, "Can you get through there?"

Max gritted her teeth, as she crawled through the opening, Shoving some of the rocks, she collapsed on the soft green grass, "Kenny!"

"Coming," he yelled, as he felt his pants beginning to burn, "Max!"

"You're not giving up!" she screamed, "You can do this! Take my hand!"

Grasping his fingers in hers, she refused to let go.

**3333**

"Opening up fictional portals isn't the way to do it!" Jimmy insisted, as the door to his office flew open, "Hello, Danny."

"I want proof!" he bellowed.

"Of what?"

"That your lowlife deputy kidnaped my fiancé!"

"Kenny didn't kidnap her, they were sucked into a portal to a different dimension," Carter said.

"What? You're an idiot!" Danny spat.

"Oh, you're all in on it. You don't want Maxine to marry me," He growled, "If harms her in any way, you'll all pay."

"There isn't any sign of foul play, Danny. You might as well accept that they ran off together," Jimmy said.

"Liar! He may have wanted to get in Maxine's bed, but she would never betray me!"

**3333**

"Your leg," Max gasped, as she batted out the flame, "Oh god, Kenny. Let me look at it."

"It's fine."

"Stop being macho for five seconds. You were just on fire, and almost attacked by some shark thing."

Kenny gritted his teeth, as she peeled away the fabric from his leg, "I never thought that you would play nurse."

"Shut up," she retorted, as she studied the charred flesh, "Oh, Kenny."

"Max, it's nothing. Really."

"You're full of crap," she said, as she fished a clean shirt out of their bag.

"Max . . . Shit! What are you doing?"

She swallowed, "I've got to clean and bandage it. I promise I'll try not to hurt you."

He nodded, as he laid back on the ground, "I know, Princess."

"It should be fine," she said, after she finished wrapping it.

He brushed the soot off of her face, as she laid on the ground next to him, "Thanks. Hey . . . number three."

Max nodded silently, as she slipped it into the bag, "Yeah. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Don't worry so much," he said, as she turned her head to look at him, "Just let me rest a few minutes."

She nodded, as she settled her head on his shoulder, "Hmm."

He stroked her hair absent, "Hey, Max?"

"Kenny?" she asked, as she looked up at him, "Why . . . What do you see when you look at me like that?"

"A beautiful and desirable woman."

Max swallowed, "Oh."

"You're," he started, "Max . . . I . . ."

"Ssh," she whispered, as she stroked his cheek, "It's okay. I know."

He nodded, as he lowered his mouth to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny, leave," Jimmy spat, "When Max gets back, I really hope she tells you where to stick it."

"I'll find her myself. You'll all look like morons, but that isn't out of the ordinary for this department. Wait until they find out about your theory on portals," Danny sneered, as he slammed the door behind him.

"Great," Jimmy said under his breath, as he turned back to Matthew, "You're sure about what you saw? This isn't some crazy story?"

"Dad! I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Fine. Carter? Do you have your book?"

**4444**

Kenny held her close to him, as they wrapped themselves around each other, "Max."

"Kenny," she whispered, as they kissed again, "Mmm."

"I want you so much."

She nodded, unwilling to pull away, "I'm yours."

"Ahem. Am I interrupting?" a voice broke in, "I didn't realize before."

"Marbruk," Kenny stated, as he looked up to see the wizard towering above them.

He smiled, "Taking a break, I see? There is a lot of road to still travel."

"Why are you here?" Max asked, very aware of Kenny's arms still wrapped around her, "Somehow I thought you just threw us to the wolves."

"I want you to succeed, believe me our entire existence depends on it. Not just in our world, but in all worlds."

"So you've told us."

"There are some people who would like to stop us," Marbruk continued.

"Yeah? I think we've met them," Kenny retorted.

"No, not them. This quest that you're embarking on, it wasn't set up by the evil. You have to survive it get to them, it tests if your worthy fight them. The people working to stop us are from your world," Marbruk continued, "They seek to bring you back."

"Can they do that?" Max asked, "I thought you said that it wasn't possible to go back until we finish this?"

"I can't open a portal to your world until you do. That doesn't mean that they can't open one to here."

"How do they know?" Kenny asked, "I mean where we are, or even how to do that? Can they?"

Marbruk shrugged, "Anything is possible."

"And we could go through it? Go home?" Max asked.

"Would you?" he asked, "Just leave in the middle of this?"

"I . . . I don't know," she trailed off, as she looked over at Kenny.

"Be responsible for the end of the world," Kenny added.

She shook her head, "We're here for a reason . . . we have to stay until the end."

Kenny nodded, "Yeah. Can you do us a favor, Marbruk?"

"I can try."

"Can you let our friends know that we're alright? Alive, and somewhat safe? That we'll be home soon?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "I can do that, when they try to open their portal. I'll let them know."

**4444**

"This is where they vanished," Jimmy said, as they gathered around the place that the cruiser was found, "Matthew?"

"Yeah, Dad," he said.

"Do your thing, Carter," Jimmy added, not sure if he believed that anything would happen.

"I've never done this before, so it . . . it might take awhile."

**4444**

"Nice trick he has, vanishing like that," Max commented, as Kenny pulled her to her feet, "Who do you think is trying to open a portal at home?"

"My guess would be Carter," he replied, "Max?"

She shook her head, "Can we not . . . What happened?"

He smiled, as he brushed back her tangled hair, "Something I wouldn't mind doing again."

"Kenny," she trailed off, "We can't . . . I'm getting married."

He pulled her closer to him, and just studied her intently, "I know, but . . . I don't care, Princess. I want you, I need you. It's always been you."

Max swallowed, "It's this place, this isn't reality. We can't."

"You don't feel it? Max, look at me."

"Let me go," she whispered, despite the safety she felt in his arms. It feels like home, she realized, "I can't . . . I can't do this with you."

"You already did," he countered, realizing how much he wanted to kiss her again.

"It was a mistake," she countered, as she found herself unable to turn away from him, "No . . . Oh, Kenny."

"Ssh," he whispered, as she pressed his lips to his.

**4444**

"Stop!" a booming voice demanded, as a bright light appeared before Jimmy, Morell, Carter and Matthew, "You don't know the forces that you're dealing with!"

"It worked!" Carter exclaimed, "Who is there?"

"My name is Marbruk. Your friends are safe, they are doing my people a favor. They asked me to tell you that. You have to let them be!"

"They're alive?" Jimmy asked, unable to believe what he was seeing, "We're just supposed to take your word for it?"

"Ah, I know this dimension well. Always asking questions," Marbruk said, as he advanced upon them, "Your friends are very brave."

"This place is insane," Morell breathed, as Marbruk paused in front of them, "Put your hands in the air! Whatever you are?"

"You think that you can shoot me with that?" Marbruk asked, "I'm the only person who can bring your friends back to you."

"We seemed to open a portal pretty well on our own," Carter countered.

"They won't go through it. I made sure of it. Their only request was to let their friends know that they're okay. If you would lower your gun, I will show you that they are. They looked quite content when I left."

"Why should we trust you?" Jimmy demanded, "What are you?"

"In short, I'm a wizard."

"A wizard?" Jimmy repeated, "Why did you take them?"

"They seemed right for the quest, but then again a lot of people did. They've made it as far as anyone else, but what happens next is up to them," Marbruk sighed, "I hope that they don't let other issues effect what they've accomplished so far."

"If you are who you say you are, show us."

**4444**

"You feel so good," Kenny whispered in her ear, as they lowered themselves back down onto the damp grass, "You do things to me that no one else could ever . . ."

"I want you," she whispered, "Touch me, Kenny."

"Max," he moaned, as he lowered his head to kiss her again, "What?"

"Not again," she groaned, as the ground shook beneath them, "I think we better get out of here."

"Run," Kenny agreed, as they stumbled to their feet, "North?"

"This dimension really hates us!" she shouted over the rumbling earth, as they ran hand in hand into the woods, "Do we really want to know what is behind us?"

"Or what is waiting in here?" he shouted back.

**4444**

"My god," Jimmy said under his breath, as he watched them running through the woods, "What are they running from?"

"Our world is different that yours, and many monsters and demons lurk in the woods," Marbruk said, "The challenges ahead aren't easy, but they must be completed."

"Why Kenny? Why Max?"

Marbruk shook his head, "Right place, right time. They're warriors, whether they know it or not. They have a good shot at completing, maybe the best out of everyone we sent so far."

"Can we watch?" Matthew asked.

"It is exciting," Marbruk agreed, "I've been keeping an eye on them throughout."

"This is absurd," Morell interjected, as he stared at the images unfolding before his eyes, "How is it even possible?"

"Anything is possible," Marbruk said, as a shot rang out

**4444**

"The ground stopped shaking," Max said, as they came to the shore of a lake surrounded by mountains, "I don't hear anything behind us."

"I don't think I ever moved that fast before," Kenny commented, as he gazed out the lake in front of them, "What do you think?"

"I bet it's full of those red shark things, or something worse."

"Loch Ness Monster?"

"Jaws?"

"There is a boat over there."

"And I bet it's for us," Max replied, following his gaze, "Somehow I think that we're supposed to head for the mountains."

Kenny nodded in agreement, as they pushed the boat into the calm waters, "I guess they don't believe in motors in this dimension. Oars? It's a long way across."

"Would you rather swim?"

"Here," he said, passing her one, "It's going to take both of us."

"I didn't know that a Princess was supposed to row a boat."

"You're hilarious," he shot back, as they slowly made their way across the lake, "What was that?"

"They sure aren't taking their time with is," Max said quietly, as she grasped the side of the boat, as something hit it from below, "You want to turn back?"

"Uh, that isn't a choice. Look."

"Where did the beach go? It's nothing but fog! Shit! Would they cut that out?"

"Row."

"What do you think that I'm doing? Working on my tan?"

"Max! What . . . Your legs!"

She shrieked, "Oh god . . . you too!"

"What's happening?

She reached down in wonder, and felt her new found fish tail gently, "We're . . . mermaids? This wasn't . . . he didn't mention this. We weren't supposed to change species!"

"Look."

"Are we supposed to go with them?" she whispered, as more mermaids appeared by their boat.

He nodded, "I think so. Uh, hi."

The blond one smiled, "Hello, friends. Marbruk said that more we're coming. Welcome to our home. If you would follow us?"

"Wait," Kenny demanded, "Why? Who are you? Why are we . . . why are we fish?"

She chuckled, "It isn't permanent, it's all part of the quest. Time is short, if you and your mate would dive in?"

"What do you think, Max?" Kenny asked under his breath.

She reached out and stroked his tail gently, "Is this anymore insane than the rest of this? I say go."

**4444**

"Someone shot him! Our one link to Kenny and Max!" Carter yelled, as Marbruk fell to the ground and the portal closed, "What we're they thinking?"

"Who is there?" Morell demanded.

"He's not breathing," Jimmy yelled, as he radioed for back up.

"Do wizards even breathe?" Carter added, as he pressed his jacket to the bleeding wizard's wound, "How are they going to get back now, Jimmy?"

**4444**

Diving into the crystal water, Max marveled at the ease of which they traveled to the depths of the lake. Flapping her tail gently, she glided alongside Kenny, as they followed the others towards the underwater caverns. It's beautiful, she thought, I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful. Gliding through the cavern entrance, she reluctantly followed the others to the surface.

"You okay?" Kenny asked, as soon as they broke the surface.

She nodded, "Can you believe this? That was amazing."

"We're fish, Max. I want this part finished."

She smiled at him, and smoothed back his wet hair, "You look pretty good with that tail."

"Ahem," the blond mermaid interjected, "This is a lot to take in, I'm well aware. This is where we must leave you both though. When you finish this part of the journey, the tails will vanish and you will receive the fourth orb. Good luck, my friends."

"Why do they keep doing that?" Kenny asked, "Would it kill them to give us some clue about what is going to happen? Or even hang around to help us out."

Max giggled, as she swam swiftly on her back, "I could get used to this."

"It's temporary, Max. You aren't a mermaid."

She splashed him with a quick swish of her tail, "At least for the moment I am. Come on, Kenny. Stop being such an ass."

"Careful, we might be turned into those next. Look."

She swam back over to his side, "Is that where were supposed to go next?"

"Follow me," he said, before diving back under to swim through the narrow tunnels.

Kicking her tail gently behind her, she glided behind him through the maze. Not too sure where they were going, she stuck close, as she studied the under water surroundings. Light, Max thought, as it began to penetrate the caves. We must be getting close. Choking suddenly, she froze, as she watched her legs suddenly return. Gasping, she reached out for Kenny.

He grabbed her hand in his, as his tail vanished as well. Kicking, as fast as their legs would let them, they sprinted out of the caves. Swimming toward the surface, Max was sure her lungs would burst from being so far down. No, she argued with herself, keep swimming up. You aren't giving up, you aren't dying here. You're not letting Kenny die here.

"Ahh," she cried, as they exploded onto the surface and gasped for air, "Kenny!"

"What happened down there?" he gasped, "And now! Hold on!"

Clinging tight to each other, as the rapids swept them down stream. Max stifled a scream as they crashed around rocks.

"Kenny!" she screamed, "Up ahead! Look!"

"Shit!" he yelled back, as the waterfall came into view, "We can't . . . Look! That tree branch. Grab it, Max!"

Gritting her teeth in determination, she held fast to him and lunged for the branch overhanging the water, "Got it!"

"Hold on!" he yelled, over the rush of water, "Do not let go of it, Max! Don't worry about me, pull yourself up!"

She dug her nails in, as he reached up to grab on as well, "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, well so are you," he countered, as they pulled themselves on top the branch and crawled toward shore. Collapsing onto the riverbank, "I see why no one made it through that!"

"We did," she whispered, as the fourth orb appeared in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened, Jimmy?" Jill asked, as they rushed Marbruk into the hospital.

"Gun shot. You have to save him Jill. He knows were Kenny and Max are!"

"Who shot him?" she asked, as they rushed him toward surgery.

"I don't know."

**5555**

"Five minutes," Kenny said, as they lay in the mud.

Max nodded in agreement, "I don't think I can move anyway."

He took her hand in his, and raised her knuckles to his lips, "Nothing broken?"

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"You miss the tail?"

She shrugged, "It was neat, being able to swim like that. Until we nearly drowned and smashed into those rocks. You're leg, the burn, how is it?"

"It hurts like hell. I'll be okay, Princess."

Max regarded him silently for a moment, "Okay."

"What? No argument? Did you hit your head down there?"

"I'm way too tired to argue," she replied, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "Last time we did this an earthquake started."

"I always knew the earth would shake when I kissed you," he countered.

She reached up and stroked his cheek, "You don't know how much I want to do this."

"But?"

"Here? Now?" Max asked, before she found herself kissing him again, "Why does this keep happening?"

"It was meant to," he whispered back, holding her close.

She nodded, "Why couldn't we figure it out at home?"

He couldn't help but grin at her, "It would only take getting us sucked into an alternate dimension to figure it out."

Max swallowed, "Figure what out?"

Kenny held her gaze, "How I, I mean I always knew deep down . . . it's why I really hate the idea of you marrying him . . . I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she whispered.

"I love you, Max. I don't know what I would do without you."

She pulled back slightly, and stared at him in astounded wonder, "Kenny . . ."

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever."

"Wait," she said, grabbing his hand as he stood, "You . . . caught me by surprise. Kenny . . . I can't imagine my life without you in it, especially now. Everything is so screwed up, look where we are, what we've done."

"We should get going," he said, as she paused and pulled her up, "It'll be getting dark soon."

"Will you let me finish? You can't drop a bomb like that on me and run away. We're adults, Kenny, and if we're going to give this a shot we better start acting like it!"

"What?"

She wrapped her arms back around him, "I love you too."

**5555**

"He's in a coma," Jill announced, as she joined the others in the lobby, "The next 48 hours will tell us a lot."

"He has to wake up," Carter said quietly.

"Who is he? How does he know where Kenny and Max are?" Jill asked, "Did he tell you where?"

"More or less," Jimmy supplied, "It's complicated, Jill. I'm not sure that I really believe it myself."

"You care to clue me in?"

"He claims to be a wizard from an alternate dimension, who took Kenny and Max to complete some quest that will save the universe from being taken over by evil," Jimmy offered, "It sounds insane, Jill, I know that. I wouldn't believe it, except that he showed us."

"Have you all lost your minds?" Jill asked, as she took a step back, "That type of stuff doesn't exist! I know you want to bring them home, Jimmy, but chasing after ideas that will make you look crazy won't do it."

**5555**

Kenny gathered her close to him, "I never knew how to tell you before."

"I buried it so deep, I never thought we would ever," Max trailed off, "If we died here, and I never told you . . ."

"I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," Max said, with a giggle, "Now what?"

"We better keep going, although this seems like a pretty romantic spot," he said, trailing his fingers through her hair, "When we get home, I'm taking you out for the best meal of your life."

She fingered her ruined skirt and shirt, "And I promise to wear something that'll cause your jaw to drop."

"You look damn sexy all wet and muddy," he commented, as they hiked along the river bank, "Very natural."

Max shrugged, "I'm a low maintenance kind of girl. Who needs a hairbrush anyway? Would you look at that?"

He followed her gaze toward the rainbow arcing over the mountains ahead, "You think it's where we're supposed to be heading? This would be a lot easier if our map wasn't drenched."

She shrugged again, "It's beautiful, isn't it? This whole place, it's just so different than home. There is so much here that I never even thought existed. It's like a story book."

He rubbed her shoulders, as they stood and watched the sky, "You starting to like it here?"

"I don't want to live here, but . . . I don't know. Who else has ever gotten to see what we have? This is an adventure of a lifetime, Kenny."

"And we're going to make it to the end. Both of us. Alive."

She nodded, "I know. Wow."

"Unicorns?" Kenny said under his breath, as they watched the snow white creatures leaping through the trees.

Max nodded, "Should we . . ."

"Yeah. Come on."

**5555**

"I can try and open it again," Carter offered, "We could send someone in after them."

"Where we even began to look?" Jimmy asked, "Or know if we were in the right place to begin with?"

"Would you two listen to yourselves?" Jill argued, "I don't know if this is some guilt complex or something else, but isn't it more likely that they ran off together? Come on, Jimmy, they've been in love with each other for years, but both of them refused to admit. With Max and Danny getting married in a few weeks, maybe the whole thing came to head."

"I would love to believe that, Jill. I would too, if Marbruk hadn't shown us them in Ital, the other dimension. It's real, you have to believe me. We need to bring them home," Jimmy insisted, "He needs to wake up. He can keep them safe."

**5555**

"They're beautiful," Max murmured, as they followed the unicorns deeper into the woods that surrounded the mountains.

"You think we're going to turn into them next?"

"Nothing has repeated itself yet. They're weren't any of those red shark things in the lake. This place keeps us on our toes."

"Remember that when we have hoofs and horns," Kenny offered, as they came to a clearing, "I somehow don't think that it's a good thing that they're surrounding us."

"Unicorns aren't rabid, are they?"

"Stay close," he said, as he pulled her against his side.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, as they huddled together, "I somehow think that we're not supposed to kill a pack on unicorns though."

Kenny nodded in agreement, as one paused directly in front of them, "Uh, hi?"

"We need to take your mate," the unicorn said, "She needs to come with us."

"Not a chance in hell," Kenny snapped, as he held tighter to her, "She isn't going anywhere, not without me."

"She is the Princess. She is the only one that can come. It is the only way that the magic will work."

"Then it won't be working. It's the two of us in this together."

"Do you not want to go home?" the unicorn asked, "To save the world from what is happening?"

"Kenny," Max said softly, "I think I better go with them."

"No."

"No? Just like that?" she retorted, as she pulled away from, "As far as I know it isn't your decision to make."

"Would you stop being so stubborn?"

"Would you stop telling me what to do?"

"Time is running short," the unicorn said, "If the Princess would come with me? We do not want to force you, but we will if necessary."

"What will happen to him while I'm gone?" Max asked, gesturing over to Kenny.

"He'll do his part."

**5555**

Danny paced in his apartmenmt, as he thought about Maxine. They know where she is, that old man was telling them. They just want to keep me away from her. She is mine, and I'll get her back. We'll move away from this place, and these people who want to destroy us.

"They'll pay."

**5555**

"Max, I don't want you to do this!" Kenny tried again,

"And I don't want to leave you!" she shot back, "We're supposed to see this thing all the way through, and you getting all over protective with me really isn't helping! I'm not helpless, Kenny."

"I know that," he said, as he calmed down a bit, "That's one of the things that I love about you."

"I know that you're going to worry," she said softly, "Hell, I'm worried too. What happens if we can't find each other after this?"

"We'll always be able to find each other. Go."

She kissed him, "I'll be back soon. Where to?"

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, as he watched Max and two of the unicorns disappear into the woods.

"You have to wait," one said, "Until we are ready for you. The Princess has to go somewhere first."

**5555**

"Where are you taking me?" Max asked, as she followed the unicorns deeper into the forest. Breaking another branch behind, she hoped that Kenny would figure it out and follow her trail.

"Patience is a virtue, Princess," the first unicorn said, "This is all part of your quest."

"Really? I thought it was something that Kenny and I were supposed to go through together."

"The Prince will play his part very soon. We're here."

"Here?" Max asked, as she looked around the clearing, "Who are these people?"

"Ahh, the Princess," one growled, as they grabbed onto her arm, "Just who we were waiting for!"

"Let go of me!" she cried, as she raised her knee to his crotch.

"Stupid little girl," another one said, as they threw her to the ground, "You'll regret that later."

"Good luck, Princess," one unicorn said, before vanishing back into the woods.

"Thanks a lot," Max groaned, and thought about how Kenny was right to say that they should stick together, "Listen, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a princess."

"Unicorns are never wrong," the first man declared, "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Why?" Max managed to ask, as they dragged her farther into their camp.

"Shut up, woman," he said, as he removed his hood.

Max stifled a scream, as she looked up at his malformed face. Lumpy, red skin, black lips, and white eyes, "Please don't hurt me."

**5555**

"You may go now," the unicorn told Kenny, "Your Princess needs you."

"It's about time," he retorted, "Where is she?"

"In the woods. Good luck."

Everything here vanishes, he thought, as he took off in the direction that the unicorns had led Max in earlier. Hang on, Princess, he thought as he pushed the brush aside. I'm coming. Pausing he looked down at the broken branch. Could she, he thought with a grin, Max was always pretty resourceful. Slowing his pace, he studied the trees around him closely. Following what he thought was her trail, he went deeper into the forest.

**5555**

This isn't good, Max thought, no way in hell that this good. Oh, God, Kenny, where are you?

"Untie me, you son's of bitches!" she screamed, as she fought against the ropes that they used to secure her to the wooden stake, "This is all some mistake!"

"No mistake," one sneered, as they tossed more kindling on the pile, "You are our sacrifice. Our God will be pleased. Now shut your mouth, or we'll be forced to shut it for you. Our way is quite painful."

Max gulped, and twisted her hands beneath rope. Come on, she thought, someone give me a break here.

"Oh shit," she breathed, as the watched the robed figures form a circle around her, "Please God . . . I don't want to die here."

"Ahn, Nan, boi, lai, pan," they repeated, "Ahn, Nan, boi, lai, pan."

Max shivered, as a cold wind rushed through the camp.

"We offer up a Princess," a voice cried into the night, "Come to us great master! Accept her as our gift to you!"

Max screamed again, as the shadowy figure appeared in front of her, "Get away from me!"

Twisting her wrists at an impossible angle, she strained against the ropes again.

**5555**

Max, Kenny thought as he heard her scream pierce the air again. Picking up his pace, he ran down the path as she screamed again. Hold on, Princess, he thought, I'm coming.

"Crap," he whispered, as he paused at the edge of the clearing, and saw her tied to the post and the robed men all around her. Picking up their remaining sword, he knew he couldn't take out all of them alone. Eyeing the shadowy black figure advancing on her, "Who the hell is that? Marbruk, you son of a bitch, what did you get us in to? If Max gets hurt in any way, I will kill you myself."

Creeping closer to the edge of the camp, he watched the fire erupt beneath Max, "Crap!"

Charging into the camp, he raised his sword and plunged it into the black figure.

"Kenny!" she yelled, half relieved to see him and half fearing that he was to get himself killed, as the black figure flung him away like he weighed nothing at all, "Kenny!"

"Max!" he yelled, as the robed figures advance upon him, "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Shrieking, as the flames moved closer to her feet, she struggled against the ropes, as the shadowy figure moved closer, "Leave him alone!"

Kenny sprung back up, at her scream, and dove through the robed figures. Swiping the sword in a wide arc, several fell around him, "Next time we get sucked into an alternate dimension, I'm bringing a gun! And never listening to a unicorn!"

"Princess," she shadowy figure whispered, "I've been waiting for you."

"No," she groaned, "I'm not who you think I am!"

"Do not touch her!" Kenny yelled, as he swung the sword at the figure's head, "She isn't your Princess, she's mine!"

Max shuddered, as the watched the creature turn to dust in front of her eyes, "Kenny! Behind you!"

He raised the sword again at the advancing figures, and watched in amazement as they crumpled to the ground after their God had been killed. Jumping through the flames, he ignored the searing pain in his already burned leg, "Hold on, Princess. Let's get you out of these."

Max nodded, as he untied her. Not protesting, as he easily lifted her into his arms, he carried her out, as the flames grew higher, "Jesus Christ, Max, you scared the shit out of me."

She shook her head, and buried her face in his neck.. Wrapping her arms around him, she burst into tears.

"Whoa, Princess," he whispered, shocked that Max was sobbing in his arms "Hey, you're okay. I've got you, I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'm never leaving you again."

She sobbed harder, as he held her tight to him, "I was . . . so scared."

"From now on we're staying together, no matter what," he promised, "And staying away from unicorns."

She nodded, as lifted her face to look at him, "Okay."

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead, "You okay, Princess?"

"I don't want to be a princess, a mermaid, anything else. I just want to be Max again."

"I know," he said, as he fifth orb appeared in front of them, "Soon."

She took a deep breath, as they added it to their collection, "We should go."


	6. Chapter 6

Jill watched the man in the coma carefully, as she replayed her husband's words over in her head. He isn't a wizard, she thought, and Kenny and Max aren't trapped in some alternate dimension. I'm praying that they're okay, and are off somewhere having a romantic time rendezvous.

"Jill?" Jimmy asked from the doorway, "Is there any change?"

"He is stable," she offered, "It's the best thing for him right now."

"I know you think that I'm crazy."

"I'd expect this from Carter, but not from you or Morell. You can't really believe all of this."

"I don't want to believe it. He showed us them, running from something. They're alive, Jill, and I'm not going to let them die. Whether it is in this dimension, or Ital."

"Lets say I believe you. What are you planning on doing? Going there yourself? They can't get out, so why do you think that you can?"

"Carter has this book."

She cut him off, "You're going to take Carter Pike's word on this?"

"He opened a portal that brought Marbruk here."

"You don't think that Marbruk opened the portal himself? God, what am I saying?"

**6666**

"It's getting dark," Max finally said, breaking their long silence, as they hiked up the trail.

"We should probably make camp," Kenny agreed, "The blankets are soaked."

She shook her head, "It'll be fine."

He rubbed her arms, and handed her his long sleeved shirt, "You're freezing. Here."

"Kenny."

"Take it," he cut her off, "I really want to know why Marbruk gave you a thin skirt and shirt to wear."

"It seems to be what most women in this dimension were wearing," Max said quietly, as she wrapped his shirt around her body, "This looks like a good as spot as any."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, as he hung the blankets up over the branches, "Maybe they'll be dry by tomorrow night?"

Max nodded, as she sank down onto the soft dirt, "Maybe."

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, as she turned away from him, "Besides the obvious? You're not embarrassed about crying are you? I'd say that you had plenty reason to."

"I'm just tired," she admitted, "And scared. When those things had me . . . I couldn't fight back. I thought I was going to die. Never see you again. Then when you showed up . . . I was terrified that they were going to kill you, while all I could do was watch."

Kenny pulled back slightly, as he watched the blush creep across her face, "When I heard you screaming, all I could think about was rescuing you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, here or anywhere. Not after we just found each other."

Max nodded slowly, as the darkness settled around them, "Kenny?"

"Max?" he asked, as they moved closer together.

"Ssh," she whispered, as she kissed him, "I want you to touch me. Really touch me."

Kenny groaned, as he took her into his arms, "You're so beautiful."

Slowly removing each other's clothes, they fell back onto the cool ground.

**6666**

"I've got to get back to the station," Jimmy finally said, "We need to find out who shot in?"

"Why would they shoot the only person that knows where they are?"

"Someone who doesn't want them to come home?"

6666

Max arched her head back, as Kenny lowered himself down on top of her, "Oh, Kenny."

"You're so perfect," he whispered, as he marveled at the woman beneath him, "I love you. God, Max, so much."

She nodded, and pulled him down closer to him, "I've dreamt of this . . ."

He kissed her again, before sliding into her, "Max . . ."

She moaned, as her desire coursed through her entire body, "Kenny!"

**6666**

"I'm not telling you anything. All of you are in on this together. You just want to stop Maxine and me from getting married. I've been home all night," Danny sneered.

"I'd rather Max marry anyone but you," Jimmy admitted, "But it's her decision who to spend the rest of her life with. If she wants it to be with you, so be it. Why did you shoot him?"

"I didn't shoot anyone, much less some nit job who claimed to be from some other world. Unless you're going to arrest me, get the hell out and find Maxine."

**6666**

"Good morning," Kenny said, as he watched Max stir into consciousness.

"Mmm," she groaned, as the sun came over the rise, "Is it morning already? I feel like I just went to sleep."

"We did keep each up for awhile."

"Hmm," she agreed, as they lay in each others arms, "You do realize that we're both naked."

"Are you cold?" he asked, as he pulled her in closer, "I can take care of that."

Max giggled, "I'm sure you can."

He kissed her, "We should probably get up."

She brushed the dirt out of his hair, "I saw a stream, maybe we should go wash up a bit? I have dirt in places that I probably shouldn't."

**6666**

"Where am I?" Marbruk called, as he opened his eyes.

"You're awake," Jill said, as she spun back around, "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" he repeated, "I shouldn't be here."

"You were just shot. You need to be in a hospital."

"Hospital . . . How long?" Marbruk asked.

"A day," Jill said, as he tried to get up, "You aren't going anywhere, Mr. Marbruk. Not until you are healthy."

"You don't have a say in that. I have to get home."

Jill paused, "Where is home? Are you really a wizard, or is this some sick game?"

"Ahh," he said, "That is why I have to go back. To make sure that they are safe."

"Prove it," Jill whispered, "Show me what you showed the others."

**6666**

"I'm really starting to miss that horse," Max muttered, as they climbed uphill, "Whatever happened to it?"

"I think we left it after the Gorge," Kenny said, "You want a piggyback?"

She shook her head, "I'm good. Just wondering what is going to happen next. Do we even know what this ultimate evil is? What we're trying to get to? Marbruk was kind of vague."

"Yeah. Where is he? I've been waiting for him to pop up again."

"If he is some sort of good wizard, would the evil be his opposite? That might be too simple though."

"Too simple indeed," a voice said from behind them, "Marbruk is a fool."

"Who are you?" Kenny asked, as they spun back around.

"Ooh, I'm an evil wizard," he replied, as he raised his arms, "And the both of you are in for a surprise. Marbruk can't win by bring weak humans into this."

**6666**

"You're awake," Jimmy said, as he paused in the doorway.

"Ah, yes," he said, "I need to go. This quest can't go awry."

"Take me to them," Jimmy insisted, "I need to see for myself that they're okay."

"That is impossible. It's something that they must finish themselves. No outsiders can interfere."

**6666**

"Silly, silly, humans," the man sighed, as he looked down at the wolves he had created, "You're really quite dumb, aren't you? This is what happens to humans here, I've turn thousands into animals. Now go, there is a village of people waiting for you. Meat, blood, it's all for you."

"_Kenny?" Max thought, as she turned around on all fours, "Kenny? What's happening?"_

"_Hungry," he thought, so hungry, "Food, Max. Lets go eat."_

"_No," she thought, as she found herself running after the sleek, black wolf, "Wait."_

"_You're not hungry?" he asked, looking at the auburn haired wolf beside him._

_The rumbling her stomach caused her to shudder, "Meat. I need meat."_

The wizard smiled, as he heard them depart toward the village, "Sometimes it is too easy."

**6666**

Marbruk raised his arms, and let out a cry of pain, "What did you do to me? I need to open my portal."

"We removed a bullet from your chest," Jill said, "And you're not going anywhere at the moment."

**6666**

Bursting through the woods, the two wolves landed in the small village square. Baring their teeth, they watched the villagers scatter around them. Max sniffed the air, as she advanced upon a cowering little girl.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed, as she scrambled back, "Mommy! Help me!"

"_Mommy can't help you," Max screamed with her mind, as she smelt the girl's blood, "You're mine now!"_

"Please!" the girl screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

Max paused, and shook her head, _"No! I can't! I'm not a wolf. I'm not a monster. I'm a human being."_

Reeling away from the child, she searched frantically for Kenny in the crowd. Seeing him cornering an old woman, she sprinted across the square and pounced on him.

"_Kenny! No! You can't!"_

"_Get the hell away. I want to eat!"_

"_You're not a monster! You're not this creature! You're a wonderful man who saved my life last night! I'm begging you, don't do this!"_

He swatted her away, and she landed in a heap several feet away. Springing back onto all fours, she lunged at him again, _"Don't!"_

"_What is your problem? All I want is a good meal!"_

"_This isn't you!"_

He pinned her down on the ground and let out loud growl, _"Don't make me."_

"_I understand," she shot back, "It isn't you. I forgive you, Kenny. I love you."_

"_Max?" he asked, as the fog in his brain began to clear, "Max?"_

"_I love you," she repeated, as she felt her whole being shake._

"I love you," she said aloud, as she turned back into a human and gazed at the wolf on top of her, "Don't do this."

"Max," he groaned, as he became human again too, "Max? What happened?"

"The wizard," she whispered, "He turned us into . . . wolves? Why?"

"To stop us?" Kenny asked, "Why did we turn back?"

"Because we didn't eat any villagers? That we stopped ourselves."

"You stopped yourself."

She stroked his cheek, as they sat up, "I knew you couldn't hurt me."

"Max, I was going to rip your throat out," he countered, "Uh, were did the village go?"

"An illusion? A test maybe?" she answered, "Look. Oh, Kenny."

"Six," he said, "Damn it, Max, we're so close. Did I hurt you?"

She felt his hands lightly touch the bloody cuts on her arms, "It'll heal. Don't worry so much!"

"I never wanted to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around him, "It's okay, it wasn't you. It's this place, this quest. It changes everything. We're both a mess, but we're so damn close, Kenny."

He regarded her silently for a moment, "What else has it changed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me."

"That's completely different."

"What? This place, it makes the impossible happen. Whether it's leaping over 50 foot lave gorges, turning into some weird creature, or whatever. What's to say it isn't causing . . . we came into this world as a supposedly engaged royalty. Maybe it's all part of . . ."

She stepped back, "I thought . . . you know what? Never mind. We should just go."

"No. What were you going say?" he asked, as he spun her back around.

"Does it matter? It's probably just this place making me do it. We should go."

"Max," he groaned, not releasing his grip on her arm, "It's hard for me, okay? Do you have any idea how hard it's been, for all these years, to work with you and keep everything that I feel for you to myself?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? We only saw each other every day!"

"You're too good for me! You always have been! So forgive me if I think it's strange that this incredible, beautiful, smart, brave, strong, sexy, woman, wants me as much as I want her!"

She shook her head, "Even when Danny asked me to marry him, I . . . I didn't want to say yes. I thought if anything was going to happen between us, it would have by then. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by throwing myself at you. I never knew you saw me like that. Like a woman."

"Oh, you're definitely a woman," he countered, "I would have caught you if you threw yourself at me."

"I'm a little scared to go home," she admitted, "I don't know what to tell him."

"Hey, one thing at time, Princess."

**6666**

"Can you show us them again?" Jimmy asked, "Prove to my wife what I told her was true?"

"I need to check up on them myself anyway, provided that they've kept themselves alive this far," Marbruk admitted, as an image appeared in the air in front of them, "Ah, here we go. They've gotten quite far."

"Oh my god," Jill breathed, as she watched her two mud streaked, bloody, friends, hobble toward a mountain in the distance, "They're hurt."

"But alive," Marbruk commented, "And almost to the end. If they can do this, we'll all be safe."

"Then what happens?" Jimmy asked, "Will you bring them back home?"

**6666**

"I think I pulled some muscles," Max admitted, "Changing like that."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, as they leaned on each other as they made their way up the mountain, "Wouldn't it be great if the next challenge was sleeping in a real bed? I could really get behind that."

"Mmm, there would be some twist though. It would try to eat us or something. I'd love a hot shower though, or a Jacuzzi. And something to eat besides this gruel that Marbruk gave us. Chocolate, I want chocolate."

"And beer. And pizza."

Max groaned, "Oh, that sounds so good. Could we eat it all in a Jacuzzi? That would be heaven."

"That sounds perfect. We have a date for when we get home."

Max nodded, "Okay. I think something is happening."

"Don't move," Kenny replied, as they came into another clearing, surrounded by rock walls.

"This isn't good," Max said under her breath, as they watched in horror as a winged dragon landed in the center of the clearing, "It's huge . . ."

"I knew we weren't getting out of here without dealing with a dragon," Kenny replied, as a flow of fire erupted from it's mouth, "Any ideas?"

"Um, chop it's head off?" she supplied, as she studied the solid rock walls surrounding them, "What if . . . What if one of us gets behind it, distracts it somehow? Then, chop off it's head? Isn't that how they slay dragons?"

"It's how it works in the movies, although it's usually the knight having to save the princess from them," Kenny said, as he held her close to him, "I have to say that I'm really happy that my Princess is good at kicking ass."

She nodded, "Your Princess really wants to slice this thing apart. What do you want, front or back?"

"Front," Kenny decided, not wanting her to get doused by the fire spewing out of the dragons mouth, "On three, go right. One, two, three."

**6666**

"You have to help them!" Jimmy demanded, "That . . . that is a dragon! It'll kill them!"

Marbruk shook his head, "I can't interfere. It's their quest, and they have to do it on their own. They've done remarkably well. Now they've just got to finish it."

"They're going to die," Jill said, "You just want to sit here and watch? Let us go help them."

"Impossible," Marbruk said, as he turned to watch the scene unfolding in front of them, "Watch."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't watch this," Jill said, as she turned away, "This isn't happening! They can hardly walk, and you want them to slay some dragon?"

"I never said it was an easy quest," Marbruk replied, "It tests strength, character, and forces people to consider all of their options."

**7777**

Max didn't think as she ran around the edge of the clearing. Run, she told herself, concentrate on getting behind it, just keep going. Screaming, as fire erupted behind her, she picked up her pace.

Kenny watched Max disappear around the dragon, and prayed that she would be okay. I can't lose her now, if there is a God here, keep her safe.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Down here, you fire breathing asshole!"

He took an involuntary step back, as the dragon lowered his head down, "Yeah you!"

Max froze as she came upon the dragon's tail, "Shit, he's huge. Distract him? What, by pulling his tail? Oh, we didn't really think this through!"

Scooping up some of the larger rocks, she eyed the back of it's head, "I know I throw like a girl, but come on. A couple good shots, and I'll work on it later. Give me a break here."

Taking a deep breath, she let the first one fly.

**7777**

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, "It's breathing fire at them! How many options do they really have?"

Marbruk nodded, "The willingness to accept the unknown. Look. Watch. Have faith in your friends."

**7777**

"Yes," Max said, under her breath as the first rock connected with the dragon's head, and she threw another one, "Hey! Over here!"

What the hell am I doing, she thought, as she continued to throw rocks at the beast's head. God, I must have a death wish.

"Here we go," she shouted, as the beast reeled it's head around to see her, "Kenny!"

"Got it!" he yelled back, as he raised the sword and smashed the blade down on the dragon's neck, "Max, get down!"

She dove on the ground, as flames erupted above her. Daring a glance up, she heard it let our a roar as it turned back to Kenny, as the blood dripped down its neck. Seeing the scorch marks on the rocks above her, she shakily stood up, and watched the dragon advance on Kenny.

"No," she whispered, as it roared again, "Something, anything . . ."

She watched as Kenny raised the sword again, and swung it at the dragon, "Max, get out of here!"

"Not a chance," she shouted back, as she lunged for the creatures tail, "Hey, buddy, over here! You still want a piece of me?"

Kenny watched in horror, as Max clamored up on the creatures back, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Really trying to piss it off!" she yelled back, as she bashed it with the rock again, as it roared and tried to throw her off, "Do it!"

Knowing he wouldn't get another chance. He thrust the sword with all his might into the dragons throat. Holding tight to the end, he jerked it up and down, as it's blood spilled out.

"Max, hold on!" he yelled, as the creature thrashed in pain and let out a ferocious groan, as it crashed to the ground, "Max!"

"I'm okay," she panted, as Kenny ran to her side, "It didn't fall on me."

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"I was trying to keep its attention, so you could cut its head off," she retorted, "And it worked."

"You scared the crap out of me!"

She looked at him, and shook her head, "You weren't the only one. Kenny?"

"What?"

She nodded, "Um, I think that is number seven. We did it."

He stared at her for a long instant, "Holy shit."

"All seven," Max said, as they threw their arms around each other, "Oh my God, do you know what this means?"

He kissed her before responding, "We saved the world from evil? We can go home?"

She nodded, as he slid the seventh orb into the pouch, "Oh yeah. We're going home!"

"Wait. We're supposed to do something with them first, then it'll be defeated."

"It can't be any worse than anything so far," Max argued, "The top of the mountain."

"Why don't we go get this over with? We can be home by tonight."

**7777**

"They did it," Jill said under her breath, "I don't believe it."

Marbruk shook it head, "They have all seven orbs. They have to put them in the sacred circle, and only then will the evil be defeated."

"What does this evil do?" Jimmy asked, "What is it?"

"It seeks to take the souls of everyone in the universe. It's taken over half of the ones in my world. The people that they are taken from become servants of the evil, and seek to destroy all the goodness in the world. These orbs, once placed in the sacred circle, will expunge the evil," Marbruk said, "They won't make it easy for your friends. I hope that they realize that."

**7777**

Kenny kept one arm wrapped around Max, as they made their way to the summit. It isn't over yet, he kept repeating to himself, we have to remember that. Somehow I think that this is going to be the hardest part.

"We need to make a plan," Max said, breaking the silence.

"We put the orbs in, and then see what happens?"

"I don't think that this thing is going to let us walk in and just do it. One of us has to finish this, no matter what."

"We're both getting out of here, Max. We've made it this far together, and we're going to finish it together. Don't go getting pessimistic on me."

"I'm not. It's just . . . we're so close. I can't really believe it. How come no one has come to stop us on the hike up? I doubt that this evil thing is dumb enough to just let us waltz in and destroy it."

"Hey, Princess. Wait a second," Kenny said, as he brushed her hair back from her face, "I need to tell you something first."

"We aren't saying good-bye, not yet," Max said quietly.

He shook his head, "No . . . I don't ever want to say good-bye to you. Through this whole thing so far, I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. You're the reason I made it this far. Whatever happens next . . . it's been worth it to . . . finally have this."

"We kept each other going, saved ourselves from whatever this place wanted to happen to us," she replied, "As for us . . . What's between us now, it's why I want to finish this. Not just to save the world, but to explore it fully."

Kenny kissed her softly before replying, "So what do you say we go knock the rest of this out?"

**7777**

"Did they just kiss?" Jimmy asked, as they watched the pair make their way closer to the summit, "What the hell is going on there?"

"I take it that they weren't lovers before?" Marbruk asked, "They had such a strong connection when they came to my world, I sort of assumed . . . Their destiny is written, their souls are connected. Can't you feel it?"

"We heard that," Carter trailed off, as he, Skeeter and Morell came into the room, "That he was awake? What's happening?"

"We're watching Kenny and Max finish their quest," Jill supplied, "And make out while doing it."

**7777**

"Welcome," a voice boomed out, "We've been waiting for you."

"Where are you?" Kenny asked, as he pulled Max in closer.

"Everywhere. Do you really think that you can defeat us, just because you finished Marbruk's ridiculous quest? That it makes you special in any way?"

"That's the plan," Max replied, as she clung tightly to the bag of orbs and Kenny raised the sword, "So why don't you come out and show yourself? What is that?"

Diving to the ground as the winged creatures swept in from above, "Keep you head down!"

"Is that," Max choked out, "Is that what happened to the people that were taken?"

Kenny dared a glance up at the white haired, pale, red eyed, winged creatures, that swept in the air above them. They almost look human, he thought, except for, well, everything.

"Now what?" Max asked, as they dove back in the trees for cover, "They aren't going to let us anywhere near the circle."

"We didn't come this far to fail," Kenny replied.

Max nodded, as she looked at the swooping creatures above and listened to the cackling laughter coming from the sky, "You want to make a run for the center?"

He shook his head, "We'll never make it. There are too many of them."

"There has to be a way," Max replied, "I got pretty good at throwing rocks."

"We can make a deal," the voice said again, "You're both strong warriors. Join us, and I'll let you live. We need you on our side."

"Go to hell," Kenny shouted.

"Pity. We'll have to eat your flesh then, but not before," he started, "Oh, you'll see. You'll be joining us, no one has been able to resist us so far."

"Max!" Kenny yelled, as she was yanked away from him by some unseen force. Jumping to his feet, he watched as she smashed into the altar and lay still on the ground, "Max!"

The voice chuckled again, "It hurts doesn't it. To lose the one thing that matters? I can give her back to you, for a price."

Kenny stared at her still form, as the winged creatures settled on the branches of the trees, "What price?"

He laughed again, "Join us, and we'll let your mate live. It's that simple. Her life for yours."

"I can't lose her," Kenny said quietly, as he found he couldn't tear his eyes from her still form. No, he thought, no, as he his fear boiled up to the surface. Losing Max, to Danny, to this, to whatever . . . that is what scares me more than anything. Is that what happened to all of these people? They let their fears destroy them? Is that it?

"I need a decision."

"Show yourself to me," he demanded, "Before I do anything else."

"So be it," he said, as the shadows materialized in front of him, "Happy now?"

Kenny swallowed, as he watched Max move slightly, and pull herself up next to the altar, "Yes."

"You want your mate to live?"

"I don't want anything to happen to Max, ever," Kenny admitted, as the horned man advanced on him, "She's too good for all of this . . .my greatest fear is losing her."

"It's fear that makes people weak, that makes it so they can join me. Fear consumes them, it's consuming you."

Kenny felt his body shake, as he watched Max lay the first orbs into the altar, "No . . . I won't let it. She wouldn't want me too, she wouldn't want to die in vain."

"Stupid, stupid, humans. You can't stop us, no one can," he sighed, "I can make it so much worse. Do you want to know what is going to happen to your mate's immortal soul?"

He swiped his hand in the air, and Kenny recoiled as he looked into a place so dark and cold, he felt himself shiver, "No."

"Eternal suffering, for all of humanity."

Kenny shook his head, as he watched Max slam the rest of the orbs into the circle, "I don't think so!"

He watched Max stumble away from the altar as a bright light burst forth from it.

"No!" screamed the demon, "No!"

Kenny grabbed Max, and pulled her down onto the ground, as the bright light erupted all around them, "Don't look at it!"

She buried her head in his chest, "What's happening?"

"Later!"

They clung to each other, as the demons around them screamed.

**7777**

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy asked, as they watched the picture in front of them flood with the light.

"We'll have to see," Marbruk said, "I have to go back."

"Are they alive?" Carter asked, "That thing, any of it, did they survive?"

"They have too. They defeated the evil, it's their destiny . . . Things are about to change drastically in my world and in theirs," Marbruk said, "I promised them they could go home if they completed the quest."

"They did complete it," Morell said.

"You are going to let them go home?" Jill asked.

"It's not entirely up to me," Marbruk said, "Or to them anymore."

"That isn't good enough," Jimmy said, as Marbruk strained to raise his arm, "You aren't going anywhere until we get an answer from you!"

"Why won't it work?" Marbruk asked, as he failed to open the portal.

"You're injured," Jill said, "The drugs maybe?"

"They can't come home without me there to guide them. I have to go back."

**7777**

"Max," Kenny groaned, as he opened his eyes, "You okay?"

"I think so," she whispered as they sat up, "Kenny? Did we do it?"

He nodded, as he held her close, "You were amazing. God, Max, I thought . . . I thought you were dead. He wanted me to think that."

"Why?'

"He knew I would do anything to save you. Losing you was my greatest fear."

"That's what happened," she trailed off, "All of the people he took. He was going to use their fears?"

Kenny nodded again, "I knew you wouldn't want me to save you if it meant . . ."

Max hugged him close to her, "Yeah. We did it."

They looked around the abandon mountain top silently, as they stood.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Kenny asked, "Somehow . . . where is Marbruk? Aren't we supposed to go home now?"

"Maybe we're not finished yet?" Max asked.

"I'm done. We defeated their evil, Princess."

"Now what?" Max asked, as their surroundings shifted and changed, "Kenny?"

"This place," he started, as he didn't loosen his grip on her, "Where are we now?"

"Your Royal Highness," a voice said, "Welcome home!"

"The castle," Max said softly, "I think it means we're done."

"You finished the quest," the King said, "Marbruk told us everything after you departed."

"And where is Marbruk?" Max asked.

"We know that you're not Annabelle and William, they're gone," the King continued, "But it's not bother. You're both heroes, champions in this land. You'll be celebrated as such."

"Great," Kenny said, "Where is Marbruk?"

"Later, later," the King said, "You have to come with me first. There is much to prepare for."

"Not a chance," Kenny said, as they stood rooted in the hallway, "We're not going anywhere with anyone until we see Marbruk."

The King sighed, "Marbruk is missing."

"How are we supposed to get home then?" Max whispered, and felt like she might get sick.

"Home?" the King asked puzzled, "You are home."

"No, we're not. This isn't our world," Kenny argued, "We don't belong here."

"It is written, prophesied," the King said, "The lovers would defeat the evil, and lead our world."

"Well that's just great," Max replied sarcastically, "Thanks, but no. That wasn't part of the deal."

"You're our saviors," the King continued.

"How do we get back to our world?" Kenny demanded.

"Marbruk is the only one that can do that," the King sighed, "He is the only one who can open the portal. Until he returns, you are stuck here."

"Son of a bitch," Kenny said under his breath, as he turned to look at Max, "What do you think?"

"Where could he be?" she asked, as a realization hit her, "He went to our world, remember? To stop them from looking for us? What if he got trapped there? Or something happened to him?"

"Is there a way to see into our world?" Kenny asked, "Do you guys keep a crystal ball around here or something?"

"If you submit to your destiny here, anything is possible."

**7777**

"I promised them they could come home," Marbruk groaned, "Open damn you!"

"I guess you're stuck here," Jimmy commented, "Like they're stuck?"

Marbruk shook his head, "It's their decision then, if they want to lead our world. I can't help them from here."

**7777**

"What is our destiny here?" Max managed to ask.

The King sighed, "You're champions. There are many battles ahead, not just in our world but in others. Several changes need to take place. It is your destiny."

"Yeah, right," Kenny replied, as he clutched a shocked Max to him, "We're not doing this."

"Do you not love your Princess?"

"She's the whole reason I made it through all of this."

"You do not wish to spend eternity together? Making this world a better and safer place? You could do so much good here!"

"We can't stay here," Max interjected, as some of her shock wore off, "We can't fix your world for you. You're the King, it's what you should be doing. How come none of you knights or whoever could defeat this thing? Maybe if you relied on training and developing your world, you wouldn't need to suck people in here through portals!"

"That is what I'm talking about," he exclaimed, "That kind of vision!"

"We're not visionaries! Or Gods! Or whatever else this place wants to turn us into!" Max snapped, "We're human beings, damn you. Now let us go!"

**7777**

"What if we try together?" Carter asked.

"You're the one who tried to open it before? You would have succeeded too," Marbruk sighed, "Take my hand."

"I can't watch this," Skeeter muttered, as a bright light erupted, in front of the hospital bed, "Holy shit!"

"No!" Marbruk screamed, as he collapsed back on the bed and lay still.

**7777**

"Max, he isn't going to listen to us," Kenny said, as he pulled her back, "Come on, lets just get out of here."

"And go where?" she asked, whirling around to face him.

"Anywhere! We'll find our own way home."

She shook her head, "How?"

"Don't go getting pessimistic on me!" he snapped, "It'll be easy compared to everything else, Princess!"

"You don't really believe that?" Max asked, as the hopelessness of the situation threatened to overwhelm her.

He pulled her in closer, and wanted to shake her in frustration, "Yeah, I do. You want to stay here? Play it safe? That's crap. It isn't you."

She nodded slowly, and let is words play over in her mind, "There has to be another wizard somewhere . . ."

"That's my girl," he said softly, as he looked back over at the King, "We're leaving now."

The King sighed, "Sorry, I can't allow that."

Kenny pulled Max closer to his side, as the guards surrounded them, "Now what?"

The End.


End file.
